Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle
by jellocaptain
Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year is about to begin. With only one friend, Harry finds a Diary that will change his life. He tries to stop its influence. But he's so friendly! And Ginny's no help. Will Harry be the bully or should he become friends with Tom Marvolo Riddle?
1. Prologue

**This is another story that I'll work on with Serpent King. To make it clear, this is not a GinnyxHarry story. Ginny is just here to comfort and help Harry. There may be kissing but no focus on romance. I will make a romance story about the two later down the line. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE!_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"The fifth year at Hogwarts was always a tough one!" Adults would tell him. "Could barely survive the OWLs!" They joked. But that was it. It was just a joke. It was harder for Harry Potter, the young 15-year-old child who had no friends. The friends he did have were long gone. Ron, the ex-best friend of Harry, started believing that he actually put his name in the goblet of fire. They did eventually makeup like true friends. Close to the end of the year, Ron confessed his love for Hermione. The 2 started dating and slowly but surely, stopped hanging around Harry. When Harry confronted them about their friendship, Ron and Hermione told him that they didn't want to hang around with someone like Harry. They said he was too dangerous and that they would be targets of Voldemort if they were still friends. This told Harry all he needed. That they only cared for themselves. Sure, Harry was all about protecting his friends. But this discussion had hurt Harry. His heart ached for the last 2 weeks of school. Missing his friends. People started noticing that the golden trio had broken up. Some people found it as an opportunity to tease Harry without anyone defending him.

Soon came the maze. Harry raced through the maze without any problems. He soon got to the center with Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts champion. They touched the glowing cup and zipped into a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric and stole some of Harry's blood. Soon, Voldemort was back. Harry dueled the Dark Lord to a stalemate until spirits of Harry's parents and even Cedric came out of Voldemort's wand. Harry soon escaped the Dark Lord's wrath and teleported back to Hogwarts with the cup in one hand and the body of Cedric in the other. The first person to come wasn't even there to help him up. It was Cho Chang. Cho grabbed the body of Cedric while shoving Harry out the way.

Everybody soon knew Harry as the killer. The murderer who killed Cedric and covered up his story by lying to the world. People started understanding why the three friends stopped being friends. Most people like Luna, Neville, and the other Weasley's stopped hanging out with him. Fred and George even made Harry hand back the map. Well, all the Weasleys except for Ginny.

Ginny was the only friend Harry had left. She trusted Harry ever since he saved her from the chamber. Ginny was still, and always will be, Harry's friend. The only problems were her family. Ron was babying her as ever to make sure she didn't go near Harry. He claimed to be 'protecting' her. More like ruining her life! Although she and Harry couldn't see each other often, they still kept as close friends.

Everyone started boarding the train. It was time to head home. Harry and Ginny secretly hugged in the castle corridors, knowing they wouldn't meet until September. Harry headed through the train. Many people hustled out the way. Not wanting to touch Harry like he was some kind of virus. He wished he was. At least then everyone would have a reason to look away when he crossed their paths. Harry took a seat in the back of the train. He learned about this compartment in his third year when Professor Lupin told him about it. It was said to be the compartment of lonely people. That was true. The compartment was dirty and the chairs were bruised. Springs were popping out of the chairs and the wallpaper was peeling off.

Harry took a seat and watched the scenery through the grimy window. He leaned forward, putting one hand on another seat. He watched the scenery go by. Waiting.

At 6 pm, Harry arrived at King's Cross station. He got up from his seat and went to get his trunk. He pulled the trunk off the rack. A book fell from the luggage shelf. Harry examined the book. It reminded him of Riddle's Diary from his second year at Hogwarts. When he still had friends. Conductors started calling for people to get off the train. Harry quickly placed the book back on the rack and headed out. If the book was able to stay hidden this long, why should it be found specifically this summer? Harry j=knew he could examine it when he came back. For now, he had a not so comfy bed waiting for him. 'At least it's going to be more comfortable than these chairs.' He thought to himself. Although Past-Harry didn't know, his life would turn into a roller coaster of stress when he returned to Hogwarts. Why? Because of one simple diary.

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. This story is to be worked on along with Serpent King. Note: This story is not to be prioritized over Serpent King. I want to try to make chapters longer so this story's update dates may be weird. This chapter is short because it's supposed to serve as an intro. Next chapter hopefullyefuly be longer. Bye!**

 **-Jello**


	2. Chapter 1

**_I_** _ **DO NOT OW** **N HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE!**_

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry dragged his trunk to the back of the train. He was headed to see if the book he had found was still there. Sure enough, it was there. Harry Potter, the 15-year-old Hogwarts student picked up the book and sat down to read. Harry flipped the cover open carefully. For all he knew, it could be some kind of cursed book. He read the first line: _Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Harry threw the book to the ground and took cover like it was a bomb. He knew that name. The name that induced nightmares. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or, Voldemort. Harry tried not to make contact. He used one of Dudley's socks to pick up the book. He wrapped it in a curtain that he pulled off the window. He carefully put it in a secret compartment in his trunk. For all Harry knew, it could be another diary. He would make sure to burn it when he arrived at Hogwarts.

The train rumbled through the country but Harry didn't hear anything. He was lost in his thoughts. Was it another cursed book? Was it just a normal diary? What if it was just a prank? Harry was still thinking when a certain blond boy walked in.

"Harry Potter sitting in the dunce compartment! Now, this is perfect! Crabbe! Goyle! How about we make him feel at home?" Draco Malfoy said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Crabbe conjured a cone head while Goyle used magic to strap him in his seat.

"Get away Malfoy!" Harry used his untangled fingers to grab hold of his wand but Malfoy saw this and blasted his hand with a severe burning spell.

"Trying to get away? I've got a surprise for you." He threw another fireball towards the chairs. They caught fire an started burning away. He finished by levitating the dunce hat on his head and headed out the door. "Have fun!" Malfoy sneered.

Harry was surrounded with flames. Sparks flew into his face and smoke went into his lungs. He tried to get his wand but he was still stuck in Goyles magic straps. Harry swore under his breath. He was trapped. He was dead. Suddenly, a whisp flew out from his trunk. The whisp whipped around the compartment, extinguishing flames as it went. Soon, the whisp flew back into his trunk. Harry had a suspicion of what the whisp was. The diary.

Harry fell down on his stomach. He used his mouth to grab the wand and put it in his scarred hand. He easily removed the straps with a second-year counter-curse. 'Was Goyle really that thick?' Harry thought. With great caution, Harry opened his trunk to see if the diary was still there. It was. He picked up the book and unwrapped it. Took out a quill and wrote one simple word. 'Why?' Harry waited. Soon the words sank into the diary and a reply was appearing out. ' **I know you want to burn me. Don't. I'm begging you don't.** ' It said. Harry wrote a response. He wanted to know why Riddle, the dark-souled demon, saved him. 'Why shouldn't I? You almost killed me, Ginny, and a bunch of Muggle-borns and muggle lovers.' Again, the book responded. ' **Because,** ' It said in its dark ink. ' **burning me will actually destroy me. I know who you are, Harry Potter. I know what I've done. I want to explain that I am not the same person that almost killed all these people.** ' Harry turned to face Hedwig.

"If I start going mad, take this book away and peck me until I'm sane. Ok?" Hedwig nodded. Harry took extra procedures by triple locking the compartment door, strapping himself to the chair with some 4th year roping charms (that Goyle would never be able to perform), and handing his wand to Hedwig. "Okay girl, I'm going in."

Harry started writing. The book started responding. It answered all of his questions with ease. It told Harry that the diary he destroyed was a Horcrux. He told him that Horcruxes can only be killed with dangerous substances like basilisk venom. The book told Harry that it was made in Tom's first year before he learned about Horcruxes and planned to be a Dark Lord. It told Harry that it can't possess him so he needn't worry. (Harry still didn't remove the ropes.) 'How do you know all of this if you were created before he learned about Horcruxes?' Harry wrote with suspicion. ' **I was smart for a 1rst year. I learned a lot from books that teachers wouldn't dare tell their students. I was created as a memory bank for myself. Like a pensive.** ' Harry didn't know what pensive was but didn't ask. ' **I would remember anything he wanted me to. He even made a second one to be used as a Horcruxes. With his new superior dark diary in hand, he got rid of me. Putting me on a rack. Forgetting about me.** ' Harry could feel emotion emanating from the diary and dropped it in shock. He scrambled to pick up the book. 'This could be useful. Dumbledore would want to see this.' Harry thought.

'But you I'm not sure I can still trust you.' Harry wrote back. He checked with Hedwig to see if he's been acting crazy or anything. Hedwig just shook her head under his questioning gaze. ' **Use the** _ **verum quia anathema**_ **spell.** ' A diagram of the _verum quia anathema_ spell appeared on the pages of the diary. ' **V** **erum quia anathema, also known as the cursed truth spell allows the caster to verify any severe curses that have been placed on a particular object.** ' It said. Harry remembered seeing this spell in a spellbook once when he was studying for a charms test. Harry looked at Hedwig, seeking approval. Hedwig nodded and dropped Harry's wand into his ink-stained hands.

"Remember. Call for help if I go mad." Hedwig stared into his eyes and prepared her wings. Harry then nodded and handed an owl biscuit to his familiar. "I love you girl." He cooed.

Harry prepared his hand. Practicing the movements. He looked at Hedwig one last time for reassurance. She was watching. Harry grinned at how protective Hedwig could be. He was lucky to have her when he was at an all-time low with friends.

Harry swung his wand one last time for practice. He was ready. "Verum quia anathema!" He shouted. the ground started shaking as the pages of the book were scanned with blue light. Harry watched as the beautiful blue turned red, then green and then blue again like it couldn't make up its mind. Harry knew that when it turned red, it was cursed with dark, dark magic. When it turned green, it was safe. When it turned yellow, it's cursed so proceed with caution. And blue means undecided. The light was flickering from yellow, blue, and green. 'At least red only appeared once.' Harry thought.

The lights once again flickered different colors. It even turned a weird shade of purple. That confused Harry. Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, it settled on two colors. Yellow and green. It flicked like this for a while. Harry disabled the spell seeing that it wouldn't decide. ' **I told you I was safe.** ' Appeared on the front page.

Harry didn't even notice that they arrived at Hogwarts until he felt the train slow down. Harry shoved the book back into his trunk and roughly changed into his Hogwarts robes.

"First years! First years here!" He heard Hagrid shout in the distance. He sighed. It was nice to be home. Harry found a carriage with two third-year girls and one second-year boy. One of the girls had blond hair and rosy cheeks. The other had black hair and chocolate skin. The boy had hazel hair that resembled Katie Bell's. As soon as he stepped into the cart, the girls shoved themselves to the back. The boy just looked confused.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked. Harry now recognized him as a Slytherin muggle-born. He remembered that he was one of the only ones that believed that Voldemort was back. The reason was that all the other Slytherins outcasted him for being a 'mudblood.'

"He-he's the guy that killed Cedric just to be with Cho Chang!" The blond girl stammered. She seemed frustrated that the Slytherin boy didn't know who he was.

"I knew he was 'the guy.' I mean why does everybody think he killed Diggory?" Harry wanted to hug him. He was one of the only students who defended him. 'He's even a Slytherin.' Harry thought. 'Guess that's proof that they don't all come out bad.'

"Well, Cho's our friend! Ravenclaws stick together! Right, Tiff?" The blond head said. Harry made a mental note that the black haired girl was called Tiff, (or at least nicknamed Tiff. Harry guessed her full name was Tiffany) and that the two of them were Ravenclaws.

Harry sat next to the hazel haired boy. The boy probably introduced himself as Leithomann. "It was my great grandpa's name." He said blushing. "You can call me Leith though." Harry and Leith talked about Quidditch and house rivalries for a bit before arriving at the grand castle doors. "Well, see you," Leith said as he walked towards his house. Harry knew who Leith felt. He felt excluded and bullied since he was a Muggle-born Slytherin.

Harry walked towards his own table. Hoping that those Ravenclaw girls were just a one-time occurrence. Wrong. When he reached the table, all the Gryffindors moved out the way. They yelled insults and discouraging words. "The world would be better if you just hung yourself!" A boy shouted. Harry wondered if it was true. No. He needed to stay strong. But could he? Harry walked over to Ginny, hoping she would sit with him. She just shuffled away. Harry felt like crying. Not even his only 'friend' wanted to sit next to him.

After the sorting and dinner, Dumbledore gave his speech. What was interesting, however, was that the sorting hat warned everyone to stick together. 'Yeah,' Harry thought. 'like anyone's going to stick by my side.' He sighed in depression as everybody walked towards their common rooms. Harry hung back as he wanted to enter unnoticed.

"What's the password?" The fat lady hissed. She seemed reluctant to let him pass. It was obvious that most portraits hated him like most students.

"Toadstool," Harry told the portrait.

"Nope! The password was Toadstool but was changed 6 minutes ago." The fat lady had a look of triumph in her eyes. Clearly, some prefect noticed that Harry wasn't in the common room and changed the password as a prank.

"Well you know I'm a Gryffindor! I'm Harry Potter!" Harry screamed. This was getting on his nerves. Maybe he could get some sleep in the library if he can't enter.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Using your name to try and get you fame?" The portrait spat. "Not even famous people can get into any 'club' they want to just by saying their name."

"That's-that's not what I meant!" Harry was fuming with rage. It was miraculous that the portrait didn't explode.

"Harry?" The soothing whisper of Ginny came through "Harry? Is that you? Are you stuck?"

"Yes! Ginny! Some prefect changed the password before I got in! You've got to help me! Open the door! Please!" Harry was pleading with her. He didn't even care that anyone could've heard him screaming.

"Why didn't you go to Professor McGonagall?" Asked Ginny. Harry heard a stifled laugh but he just ignored it.

"Er- I was just a little stressed and tired, you know?" Harry was blushing from embarrassment. 'Stupid stupid! Why didn't I think of that?'

The fat lady looked like she was hiding something that Harry didn't know. "Well come in," Ginny whispered.

The portrait was slowly opening. The common room was bright? Why would so much light come through at this time of night? Harry cautiously tiptoed in, trying not to wake anyone up. He was blushing hard from embarrassment so he kept his head down as he entered the room. Harry slowly raised his head. At first, he saw a couple of feet. 'I thought it was only Ginny.' Harry continued to raise his head sheepishly. He then saw that Ginny wasn't even there. There were a couple of Gryffindors he didn't recognize. Some though, he did recognize. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, and the Creeveys were all there, laughing at him. At first, Harry was confused. Did all these people hear him shout for help? But when he heard Ginny's beautiful laugh coming from Angelina's mouth, he knew it was a joke.

It all made sense now. The stifled laugh and the changed password. The portrait's smug look and the number of people in the room. It was a prank. A horrible prank. He was glad that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny weren't part of it. He, Ron, and Hermione mad a truce not to bother each other, even if they weren't friends. At least the truce wasn't broken. Dean shot a powerful spasm curse at Harry that knocked him out the common room an into the hall. Harry was twitching in pain all around. A pink-faced Gryffindor boy he later would learn was named Jack McCreed shot him with a plethora of curses.

Some made him change color. Some made him grow weird things all over himself. One even made him puke slugs. Harry was in pain. He was fuming with rage. He accidentally did an accidental curse that was aimed at McCreed. He easily sidestepped so it shot back towards Harry and made his arm pop open and bleed. Harry howled in pain at this.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you learned to keep your temper in check." Angelina smirked. She still had the Ginny voice modification but it was wearing off.

"I've seen the looks you've been giving my girlfriend! We decided we needed to protect our fellow Gryffs from you." He added, glaring at Harry.

"Bu-but I'm a Gryffindor!" Harry was on the verge of tears. It wasn't his fault Voldemort killed Cedric. It wasn't his fault he and Ginny were friends.

"You're more of a stupid rat if you ask me!" A girl chimed in.

"Come one everyone!" Colin shouted. "We have to make this look good for the newspaper!" Colin Creevey was the captain of the Newspaper Club. He was in charge of taking photos. "And by looking good, I mean to make us look good and Potter horrible!" Harry was hit with many more curses. He eventually gave up on resiting. Colin took his photos. Harry was left alone to sleep on the cold floor. It was depressing.

* * *

 **Hey! This is not going to be a Dark Harry story. I already have Serpent King for that! Just a reminder that the poll will coles on October 12! Alicia and Luna are tied last time I checked. I'll start writing the next Serpent King chapter on the 13th probably. Dean is the boyfriend of Ginny instead of Conner. Yes, I know. Dean doesn't become bf until Half-Blood Prince. It's just easier for my plot if Dean is the bf in Harry's 5th year. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I had to help some friends move... I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I just didn't want to take to long to post. I'm going to keep this short because I have to go back to help. I'll update Serpent King next so stay tuned for that! Bye. Happy early Thanksgiving to you Americans! Happy Thanksgiving for you Canadians! Happy day for everyone else!**

 **-Jello**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey. I was sick while writing this so that's why it came out so late. Sorry if things don't make too much sense. I'm drowsy right now. I still hope you enjoy.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE!**_

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why is the book not in my hands?" A long hissing voice asked.

"Ma-Master... Somebody took it!" The pale figure gazed down upon the weak squirming imp.

"Peter. I told you to hand it to me. I trust that you will find whoever took it and place it in the right hands. Am I wrong?" The voice was thick. There was no glint or even shard of anger in the tone.

"No! Master! You're not wrong!" Peter squirmed under his master's watchful glare. "I will find it! Like the true servant I am!" Beads of sweat were forming under Peter's brow. "By any chance... Do you have a clue where it is?"

"Hogwarts." Peter was shocked that his master actually answered. Clearly, his master could see the shock. "What? Do you think I'd make you journey all around the world?" His laugh was cruel. You could almost hear the darkness in his voice. Peter started laughing with him. Scared he would get punished once more. "Now. Find my pet. Find!" Peter left with a salute and scampered away.

The master grinned. His plans have finally started to unfold. Soon he will become the next Dark Lord.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Harry?" An elegant voice came from above. Was it an angel? Was he in heaven? No. Hell would be more like it. He's only brought pain into this world. Hell would be his resting place.

"Harry?" The voice continued. Did this world really think he was suited for heaven? He didn't think it was worth it.

"Harry!" Harry wanted to wake up. He wanted to shout 'Send me to hell where I belong!' but he didn't. He was in too much pain. He was also trying to remember this strange dream he had. Why was Peter talking to him? Was he Voldemort? Just another reason to send him into hell. He wants to be him. Well in his dreams. Was this his subconscious mind saying 'You will become the next Dark Lord.' Was it?

"Harry Potter! Wake up now!" The whatever started shoving him. He recognized this voice. Was it his mum's voice? Was he in heaven with his mother and father? That would be nice. Harry slowly raised his eyes. Hoping to see the black hair of his father and the green eyes of his mother. He didn't. What he did see was bright red hair and a fuming Ginny.

"Harry!" She said in happiness. 'It's a prank.' a part of his mind said. 'No it's not. Look at her face. Her caring eyes. This is no prank. It's Ginny.' The bigger part of Harry's brain said. Harry though, decided to test her before he moved.

"What did you do that embarrassed you when I visited the Burrow for the first time?" Only Weasleys would know the answer.

"Wha- Harry! What's wrong?!"

"Answer the question." Harry was barely able to whisper. His voice was raspy. He was in pain. Severe pain.

"Uhh... Okay! Umm... My elbow hist the butter dish and I got butter on my elbow! Are you okay now?" It was Ginny.

"Yes... Hospital wing... Now..." Harry rasped out.

Once Ginny was out of shock, she levitated Harry towards the Hospital wing. "You're going to be okay." She would say to him. Harry was only barely there the pain was too much to bare. He needed help fast.

When the two of them arrived at the doors of Madame Pomfrey, Ginny started knocking vigorously on the wing's door. Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, Madame Pomfrey finally answered the door. Poppy Pomfrey was wearing a green face mask with a white bathrobe. Steam was coming out of her office so she most likely just finished showering. Her hair was in curls and she had a cup of tea in her hand.

"The Hospital wing isn't open at this time of morning. It's open after breakfast finishes and closes at-" She stopped when she saw the condition Harry was in. "Sweet Merlin! What happened?!" The tone of her voice worried Ginny. harry wasn't really paying that much attention. He tried to talk but only grunted a deep sound.

"I don't know. I found him on the floor like this. Is anything broken?!" The worry in Ginny's voice wanted Harry to kiss her. Although he couldn't because he was half asleep.

"There is evidence that a spasm curse has been put on him. Probably the _fortis caesar_ curse. He also seems to have multiple pain inducing curses still on him..." Pomfrey said with caution. She pulled out her wand and muttered something and flicked her wand. Immediately, Harry felt much better. "He'll have to stay in the infirmary to recover. I'm going to need to see if there are any other curses on him.

Harry heard Ginny thank Madame Pomfrey seven times. Harry felt the warm hands of Ginny disappear and instead was being supported by an infirmary bed. With the comfort of his new bed, he dozed off immediately. Maybe he would go to heaven. Maybe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny was stressed. Stressed was actually an understatement. She was paranoid. Harry was cursed about a million times (according to Madame Pomfrey) with very painful curses. Harry instantaneously dropped into a deep sleep when he hit that infirmary bed. To make things worse, she couldn't visit Harry at all as she had to keep her status as Harry ignorer. She and Harry both agreed that they would ignore each other in public. It was annoying as hell. The number of times she wanted to run back into the Hospital wing and stay with Harry until he was better was overwhelming.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall with a sad face and an empty stomach. No one was there. Desserted. It made sense. Breakfast didn't start until 6:30 AM. It was 5:23 AM.

She got up so early because of one reason. Angelina Johnson. Angelina had burst into the fourth year girls room to brag about her dealing with Harry. She was even with Dean. The nerve. Dean wanted a kiss from Ginny for doing the 'right thing.' How was cursing Harry Potter, the prophesized savior of the wizarding world, into a pulp the 'right thing?' Ginny obviously slapped Dean away saying that he shouldn't have bothered her so early in the morning.

She waited until Angelina and Dean left and then waited some more. About three minutes after the duo left, Ginny made her move. She originally wanted to sneak into the boy's dormitory while Dean and Angelina both made their rounds to 'accept praise for their marvelous work on ridding evil from this world.' But when she heard somebody groaning and speaking in a raspy voice, she automatically went to investigate.

The scene Ginny witnessed was horrific. A Harry twitching and turning around, while talking in a dead and raspy voice, while bleeding from an arm was soul crushing. Why? How? Dean... Those were the thoughts circling Ginny's mind at that moment.

"Oh! Gin!" Ginny cringed. Only Harry was allowed to call her by that name. Dean wasn't. She turned around to shout at him for a) calling her Gin, and b) cursing Harry into oblivion. But she then saw (or smelled) a third reason to scream to all of Britain. Dean was coated with the smell of sex.

This wasn't the first time Ginny smelled the smell of love. She heard and smelled it going on in Ron's room when Hermione visited last summer. She then knew the smell of somebody attempting to hide it as Ron and Hermione both took extremely long showers and quadruple cleaned the covers. Their mum did seem to notice the smell as she sniffed a lot when she was near Ron, Hermione, and Ron's room, but seemed to ignore it.

However, unlike the Ron Hermione case, where both loved each other, Dean was boyfriend with Ginny. Sure it would be fine if they weren't dating. But they are. Ginny decided that it was time to scream. She wanted this especially now.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! YET I CAN SMELL THAT YOU'VE HAD SOMEBODY ELSE ON YOUR MIND!" Ginny was red with rage. Dean of all people should know not to mess with redheads.

"Gin-"

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! DON'T CALL ME GIN!" Ginny was steaming. She started to storm out when Dean tried to talk.

"Gi-Ginny! I can explain. Si-since you're not old enough to you know. I had to relieve some stress! It's stressful to talk. I-I just wanted some-"

"SOMEONE TO SHAG? Because that's what I smell! If you really want someone else than we're done! DONE!" She finished while sprinting towards the stairwell. For some reason, Ginny didn't feel bad or even sad with breaking up with Dean. Dean was a dirty liar. A bully. A monster. Ginny felt accomplished?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. That was all Harry felt. It wasn't searing pain. It was just pain. It seemed that Madame Pomfrey actually healed him from a lot of his troubles. He wasn't changing colors anymore. His tongue wasn't swollen. He didn't feel like complete garbage. His arm was covered with bandages. His mouth wasn't bleeding. He felt good.

Harry sat upright from his bed. He placed one foot onto the floor. He put the other foot on the floor. He tried to stand. He fell instead. It was like somebody put a jelly-legs curse on him and was making sure he couldn't leave the hospital. Harry hoped no one heard that thump that he made while falling. Clearly, Madame Pomfrey did.

The curtains swished open to reveal a baggy-eyed Madame Pomfrey standing in front of him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked.

"Trying to stand up." He responded in a monotone voice. Harry did not feel like talking at all.

Harry got a glimpse of the outside window before Madame Pomfrey lifted him up and onto his bed. "What time is it?" He asked. It was clearly night time but his room was bright.

"It's about 11 PM. It's October before you ask. October the 5th." Harry's face fell. October the 5th. Harry remembered that he was ambushed on the first day (or night) of school. October already? Has he been really out for an entire month? But Madame Pomfrey seemed to have other things on her mind.

"What's this light? It's the middle of the night! You didn't wake up before now, did you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, it must be coming from your trunk. I brought it up here for you when you would wake up. Do you have anything in your trunk that would make this much light?" Harry shook his head once more. "Well, I suggest you turn it off. You'll need more rest."  
"MORE REST?!" Harry screamed. "I've missed about a month of school and you ask me to get some rest?!"

Madame Pomfrey pointed at a stack of parchment and letters. "You have all of your letters that you've missed, all the homework and books you need to read and complete. You even have your trunk so you can do whatever. Just get some rest." Madame Pomfrey cocked her head towards a monitor on Harry's arm. "This monitor will tell you the state that you're in. Tell me if it starts beeping. If it turns white, you can leave freely. Promise me you'll behave. October is the month of injuries. You've got kids trying to scare each other. I've already got 32 other students who either had heart attacks or broken limbs. Just please behave."

Harry nodded. By the look of the nurse, she really did have her work cut out for her. Madame Pomfrey left Harry's area alone. Harry glanced down at the pile of work and groaned with annoyance. 'Why did they decide to attack at the start of OWLs year? Why!?' Harry asked himself. He picked up the book on the top of the pile to check it's cover.

 _OWLs & NEWTs: A Hogwarts Student's Nightmare. _It said. Harry groaned again. How was he going to catch up? He might as well fail his OWLs, so the bullies will think less of him. At least then he would get some off his back.

"I wish I could just learn everything I missed and get all this work done fast." He silently wished. Who knew? Maybe magic will show him the way? Maybe? It did. Flashes of light, brighter than the light in the air already, flew out from his trunk and started surrounding his bed. He silently cursed. If Madame Pomfrey found out... But then a figure was slowly appearing in front of Harry. Tom Marvolo Riddle stood before Harry himself. Well, a spirit of him. Harry fell off his bed and scrambled towards his trunk. He sifted through his things rapidly to find his wand. But in a woosh, Harry's holy wand flew out of his trunk and into Tom's hand.

"Are you that scared of future me that you scramble like an egg to get away?" He asked while laughing. It wasn't an evil laugh. It was a laugh-filled with actual joy? Was it a trick? Can't be. Not even Voldemort could create a laugh similar to that one. "Well, I suppose I would believe you. I mean, future me almost killed that Weasley girl." Tom said with a sudden frown. His voice was serious. Is this the actual Tom? The one before corruption? How could such an innocent boy turn into the Dark Lord?

"So. Do you believe that I'm not going to kill you?" Tom asked with a tilted head. He threw Harry his wand back to him and put his hands up.

"I-I trust you." Those words lingered on his mouth. _Trust_. How could those words describe the killer of his parents?

"I'm only here to help you with your work... You wished it after all." Tom said while staring at the pile of homework.

"What? S-So are you some kind of genie?" Harry asked.

"Genie? No! It's just, I feel bad. That's all!" Tom said with a huff.

"Acting a bit like a Hufflepuff here? Helping me before others? Hmmm?" Harry joked. It was hard not to as Tom was so likable. Harry made a mental note to be careful as being likable might be part of a plan.

"NONONO! Never! I don't care what you say! Hufflepuff sucks! Okay? End of story! I had some- let's say enemies in the old badger house." Harry made another note to look into if Tom Riddle himself started the Hufflepuff prejudice by accident. After all, he did have a lot of admirers.

"Okay, okay," Harry said as he slowly raised his wand slowly. Harry was afraid of his anger. "calm down now... You wanted to help. Right?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. Yes. I'm-I'm so sorry. Just some horrible memories. Horrible." Tom said shivering.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. I have bullies in my own house for crying out loud!" Harry picked back up the book and hoped back on the bed. "So... What did you want to help me with?" Harry asked. His wand was still clutched in his hands just in case.

"I'll help you with everything." Harry felt a warm gust of wind blow through his ear. Soon, his eyes went white and he blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry woke up on the cold, dark, grimy floor of the potions dungeon. He was in front of the chalkboard. His headache and his vision was blurred. He looked up to see a potions class in session. Harry quickly scrambled away from the front of the room, scared that Snape would notice. Why was he here? But it wasn't Snape's voice he heard first.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Whispered the jolly voice of a balding man.

"But Professor, I'm experimenting. You see, a beozar has never actually been used in a potion even though it's considered a potion ingredient." A dark-haired boy that Harry could not recognize said. "I've been making progress. Look!" The boy pointed at a bubbling cauldron where a potion was being created. He soon noticed that the dark-haired boy was Tom Riddle.

"Why that lying-" Harry felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find the spiritual projection of Tom restraining him.

"Harry. I know you might not trust me all that well but I said that I would help."

"Where am I?" Harry asked. His breath was fast and his head was aching.

"You're viewing one of my memories. This is one I could show you." He said pointing at the other Tom. "I'm experimenting with new potions. You know, I kind of wanted to be an expert potion brewer when I grew up. That was before... You know."

Harry was staring at the other Tom. 'He really was human.' He thought.

Tom clapped his hands together loudly. "Well. Can't do anything now." The spirit Tom sighed. "Here. Watch me brew that potion. Adding a beozar to most potions would enhance the effect. I specifically told brewed it like this so it would impress Slughorn, but not impress him enough to go bragging on about it.

Harry just assumed that Slughorn was the professor and continued on with his lesson. It was one of the weirdest things. Learning from a memory.

"How long is this going to take?" Harry asked. "You know I also have other things I need to do. Defense is one thing. I don't even know what that new teacher's going to do. SHe already tried to get me expelled at a hearing I had."

"Oh. Yeah. These memories are actually moving really fast through your mind. It basically just floods your mind with the knowledge. Every hour would be about 15 minutes. Give or take." Tom replied. Maybe the darkest lord in the world did have some hope.

Harry continued studying. He watched carefully and monitored every bit of movement. By the end, he finished half of his homework in about 5 hours and 36 minutes. Harry had a great rest after that and continued when he awoke. If this is what it takes to finish all of his homework, he would do it.

* * *

 **WOW! Longest chapter yet. In fact, it's the longest chapter I think I've ever written. Let me answer some questions:**

 **1: No. Tom is not lying about everything to gain Harry's trust and kill him. I wanted to show a side of Tom. A side that showed how much he was in awe about magic.**

 **2: I'm not sick anymore! YAY!**

 **3: I love video games so if I have spare time, I'm playing games, reading or being a lazy turd.**

 **4: I think I'm going to take a break on writing this story because I want to get Serpent King to at least a good part forward. Maybe start writing this story again after Harry gets to Hogwarts in Serpent King.**

 **5: Yes. I still need a beta reader.**

 **6: Yes! I do love my shirt!**

 **7: If somebody could design a cover for my stories... You would be awesome! I can draw but my drawing tablet is broken and I need to save up some money to buy a new drawing tablet pen. I don't actually like photoshopped covers or random stock image covers. I also don't lik clickbait covers because I want to show the truth in what my story is.**

 **8: I changed the rating because this chapter has some... Mature themes. And also the description because I feel like it portrayed Riddle as too evil and trying to possess Harry.**

 **Ok. That's it for the Q &A. I'm tired. BYE!**

 **-Jello**


End file.
